1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital displays and, more particularly, to display interfaces that adapt analog display signals to digital displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cathode ray tube (CRT) has been the standard computer-display monitor for many years. Because CRTs have generally responded to analog display signals, there currently exists a huge installed base of computers (more than a billion) that incorporate digital-to-analog converters (DACs) which are configured to generate CRT analog display signals.
Recently, digital display devices (e.g., flat-panel displays, liquid crystal displays, projectors, digital television displays and near-to-eye displays) have become increasingly popular. Although it is anticipated that all-digital interfaces will eventually become the standard interface for these displays, analog interfaces must be available for the near future because of the large existing installation base of computers.
In response to the need for both analog and digital interfaces, an open industry group known as the Digital-Display Working Group (DDWG) has developed a digital-visual interface (DVI) specification which establishes analog and digital interface standards. In particular, these standards reference the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) specifications for the implementation of analog interfaces.
Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are typically used to adapt the analog display signals to a digital display. Because these converters are generally prone to make conversion errors (e.g., offset and gain errors), the generated digital display signal often includes errors which degrade image parameters (e.g., brightness and contrast in primary colors) of the digital display.